1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus that displays a three dimensional (“3D”) image using an ultraviolet ray light emitting diode (“UV LED”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a method of configuring a light source generating white light using a light emitting diode is classified into a multi-diode method of producing white light using a plurality of light emitting diodes that emit lights of colors different from each other and a fluorescent substance application method of producing white light by disposing a fluorescent substance on a blue light emitting diode.
In the multi-diode method, the light source includes the light emitting diodes that emit red light, green light and blue light, respectively, and the red, green and blue lights are mixed with each other to produce the white light. In the fluorescent substance application method, the light source includes a light emitting diode that emits the blue light and the fluorescent substance excited by the blue light to emit the green and red lights, and thus the red, green and blue lights are mixed with each other to produce the white light.
The blue light emitted from the blue light emitting diode generally has a relatively large peak value and a relatively small full width at half maximum (“FWHM”). Thus, the blue light emitting diode is hardly used in a 3D image display apparatus using a wavelength separation method that provides the 3D image by separating a left-eye image and a right-eye image having peak wavelengths different from each other in a wavelength range of the blue light.